deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Jammy Attempts A Thing
So Jammy just up and went full retard and decided to run a game. Oh god this is going to go poorly. It has now gone poorly. Erik has just up and gone full I'll show them all and decided to rerun the game. And then the game was rebooted with some new characters after several clusterfucks involving the old ones. Setting A mysterious face in the surface of water tells you that stars are misaligned and that fate is not as it should be. She tells you to head to the banks of the Grey River wherein you shall know what to do, compelled to do so beyond all mortal resistance you go. A week passes and the face in the water is not even a memory in your mind, completely vanished as if she was never there, though the information you were told still floats in your subconcious. As far as you are concerned your own decision brought you to this river. Whatever decision that was is now lost in the fog of your conviction, no face told you something was wrong, it was the way your potions brewed that day, or the strangeness in the glimmer of the dagger you stole, perhaps it /was/ the stars for you, regardless, you stand on the banks of the river now, not sure of what to do next. In this setting, The Bull of The North has made his way down to a very precarious position just above Lookshy, he even has encampments within bombardment range of the leaders of the Marukan Alliance's flagships. Likewise, something in Thorns has woken up and every day more and more troops move upwards towards the Terrestrial powerhouses. Pinched from both sides, their only escape would to be to march further east, though there waits The Walker In Darkness to meet them. It seems the East of Creation has become a powderkeg ready to explode into fullscale, grand war at any second and you have been thrown quite literally into the middle of it to find out why. Whether you take sides is up to you, you could bunker down in one area and wait for passing spies, convoys and armies or you could walk the length of the Scavenger Lands a hundred times to carry messages between each nervous political power. You could split up and go each of you to one place and sort it that way. You could even ignore the turmoil in the East and go have beach parties in the West. The choice is yours. And there is no right choice. The world is yours for the taking exalts, so go forth. But be careful, it's war out there. Theme 01:18 <R> Can you run the game concept by me again? 01:29 In short, there are three states/ nations/ gatherings of people, feeling out one and other for war. One state really should not be in the region and the other two have seemingly no reason to fight. The players will be started with the question "What's going on here?" but will be free to do whatever they like afterwards. Even if that includes ignoring the story and going off to the west. :P 01:29 I plan to have a lot of like, spies floating around, a lot of subterfuge, misinformation for the players to work out, those kinds of things. 16:57] How does grim/ realistic creation sound, btw? 16:57 Well, how do you define that? 16:59 Well I believe it was brought up in Pirates at some point that a stormwind is literally a tornado, and those wreak havoc in the real world. So instead of just bein solars and flyin around everywhere, sometimes you will be tracked by by your path of destruction or will drive over a village and be smacked in the face by a disembodied arm. That kind of thing. 17:00 In other words, consequences for the ridiculous shit Exalted do 17:00 More or less. 17:01 So if you mind asplode a dude don't be surprised when his wife forms a militia to chase you out of town or things of that nature. Players RMS/Lingerance/R: Shoat Nichos: Cier Feyrein is a young girl hailing from the cities of the Blessed Isle. So far as she says, she's come to the East to set up shop somewhere further away from the Immaculates, which might actually be true. Exalting at a young age, she's eager to continue to improve her developing skills away from the Dynasty. Da_Wrecka: Rose Erik: Princess Prelzelle is a middle-aged woman claiming to be from a distant southern kingdom, and has the tan to prove it. She hints at strange events back in her home court, but for whatever reason, settled down in a small town in the Scavenger Lands to make potions and trade favors. She's usually accompanied by a human-shaped lump of clay carrying her stuff and a talking golden-brown bird. House rules Oh god. Like. A billion. I would ask that players limit the purchase of charms like Judges Ear Technique that remove the guess work from situations, deception is something that I hope will be a main theme in the campaign and I don't want all situations being solared through where it can be avoided. I think the guessing and the figuring will be fun, I hope! :D Chargen and Advancement * CharGen is XP CharGen. The thing, not the person. ** 116xp for Abilities ("Two Favored/Caste at 5 dots: 19*2, and fulfills the in-caste requirement. Three Unfavored at 5 dots: 23*3, and that's 3 dots left. Those three dots are worth the same whether you raise one unfavored thing to 3 or three unfavored things to 1; 9xp either way.") ** Specialties are 12xp. ** Virtues be 30xp (4/3/1/1), start at 0, and cost like Abilities. * Sids get 133xp for their abilities, rather than the bucket value. I assume, since DBs get more abilities than Solars, they'd get more too. * Advancement uses Solar Cost for every splat. Use the "bucket" values listed in the link above for chargen. * No Infernals, no Alchemicals. DBs will face normal difficulties WRT explaining why they're in a full Anathema party. Background Fixes * Familiars' effects are dropped to a point lower. F5 would allow F3's small-animal features on a Tyrant Lizard. Solar Fixes * Wyld Shaping Technique Fix Lunar Fixes * Knack TT is worked out in the same way that Lunar charms are, cost is 5xp. All except DBT that remains the same price and cost. Sidereal Fixes * RD Fix Craft Fix *Still undergoing modifications. General Charm/Spell Fixes * Sorcery Fix * Necromancy Fix * Upon initiation into your chosen brand of sorcery you get counter-magic free. Removed. * Thaumaturgy: Lower the cost of buying degrees from 10 to 3xp like normal specialties, also that training time seems silly so reduce that by an order of magnitude (Month => Week). Also, level 0 procedures do not cost willpower. * Withering Phantasmagoria Craft fixes Pending Patches * Jammy: In the future, do you want us to do some of your work for you by presenting our questions as yes/no questions with the favored answer suggested? (Say yes.) *Revised Craft Rules: Which of these are we using?